<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood by syren888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666593">Childhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888'>syren888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Chilhood, Devotion, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Maybe some Romance, Pre-Slash, Short Story, Some Fluff, Young Characters, slightly AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Day 1 Prompt from Pandora Hearts Week 2020 in Twitter.</p><p>A Childhood memory. </p><p> Since the moment he became the servant of young Oz Vessalius, Gilbert decided to be by his master's side. However, noting the subtle actions done by his master to heal his broken self, Gil swears that no matter what happens, he'll always be there for Oz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Nightray &amp; Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young man with golden hair and emerald eyes looks through the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. With a sigh, he touches the window frame and contemplates the upcoming gray clouds in the sky.</p><p>'It's going to rain soon' he muses 'that means...'</p><p>A knock interrupts his train of thoughts. He looks over the opening door, locking eyes with kind golden eyes framed by ebony locks of slightly wavy hair.</p><p>"Here's your afternoon tea, Master" informs the other with a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>"Gil, how many times have I told you to call me Oz?" asks the blond with an annoyed tone.</p><p>"Too many to count, Master" answers Gil good-naturally, smiling wider when Oz lets out a huff at his words.</p><p>"One of these days Gilbert...One of these days" says Oz threateningly.</p><p>"Promises promises Master" comments Gilbert teasingly, before gasping and covering his mouth in embarrassment "Master, I apolog...</p><p>"Awww, you were doing so well Gil" laments Oz dramatically “I’ll make a sarcastic and witty man out of you soon, don't worry" promises the blond with a determined gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Gilbert chuckles nervously at that declaration, walks around the room checking if there's anything to organize. He finds some books out of place and some clothes around; with a sigh, he puts the books on their corresponding shelf and picks up the discarded clothes.</p><p>"I'll be taking these with me" informs the servant indicating the clothes on his arm "Enjoy your tea, Master," says Gilbert sincerely, starting to walk towards the door.</p><p>"Ah! Gil! After taking those, can you bring me my violin?" Oz asks, taking a seat and taking a sip from his tea "delicious as always, thank you Gilbert"  the blond thanks with a smile.</p><p>"You don't need to request anything, master. Your words are my command" states Gilbert firmly "and your gratefulness is not necessary, I'm happy to be of service" continues the young man a bit flustered, with a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"And I've told you many times that I only use commands when it's completely necessary," says Oz firmly, but then he smirks and Gilbert shivers at the knowing expression on the blond's face "Unless I get a bit annoyed over some certain type of behavior" Oz explains in amusement.</p><p>"Look at the time master!" Gilbert exclaims nervously "Let me go and get your violin," he says, taking some hurried steps towards the door while ignoring his master's laugh.</p><p>The moment Gilbert leaves the room, Oz looks back towards the windows and notices that the gray clouds are even closer than before.</p><p>'Let's hope that I can do it on time' he thinks, taking another sip "I don't want to see that lost expression again" Oz whispers, his eyes dulling for a moment.</p><hr/><p>"Here's your Violin, Master" declares Gilbert, coming back after a while and holding a violin case carefully.</p><p>Oz walks towards his servant and takes the case; immediately taking hold of Gilbert's wrist, he guides the servant to his armchair and sits him there firmly.</p><p>"Master?" Gilbert asks confused "I came up with a few new pieces, and I want your opinion about them" explains Oz, putting the case over the side table to open it. He brings out a beautiful violin and walks a few steps from the armchair and starts to tune up the instrument.</p><p>"Sure thing, master," says Gilbert enthusiastically, eyes bright and eager. Oz sees this and turns slightly to the side to hide the satisfied smile on his face 'that's the expression I want to protect' thinks the blond, making the last arrangements on the violin's cords "ready?" Oz asks placing the bow over the cords and making eye contact with Gilbert. The servant nods, and that's the signal for the blond to start playing.</p><p>Melodious notes started to sound from the instrument while Oz played expertly over the cords; the first song started with a wistful tone that later turned a bit sad, but as the minutes pass by, the notes became lighter and more animated. By the end of the first piece, what has started as questioning and lost became sure and content. The second melody expressed a deep longing that made Gilbert's eyes sting for a moment, but moments later he felt a great joy when the sounds coming out of Oz movements turned happy and playful.</p><p>They continue like that for a long while. Oz plays one song after the other, and Gilbert listens to them completely focused on his master's playing. When the performance ends, Gilbert stands and claps energetically. Oz, with some drops of sweat running down the sides of his face, smiles winningly and bows gracefully as taught to do after performing.</p><p>"That was a wonderful performance, Master!" Gilbert practically gushes "Have you been working on them for long?" he asks curiously.</p><p>"A few weeks give or take" Oz answers while putting the violin back inside the case. Gilbert turns to take the teacup that lies empty on the side table and notices the drops of water adorning the window frame. He looks more closely and sees sunrays starting to peek out from previously gray clouds. Gilbert feels a lump in his throat and puts a hand on his chest where he feels and a bundle of warmth spreading all over his body.</p><p>Oz hears a soft 'Master' and turns to see Gilbert bowing in his direction.</p><p>"Gil?" asks the blond in confusion. Gilbert raises his head and Oz holds back a gasp at the misty eyes looking at him in complete devotion.</p><p>"Years may pass by and many things could happen during that time," Gilbert says "However, no matter what happens in the future" he makes a fist and brings it towards his chest, over his heart "I will always serve you" he walks towards Oz "and consider you" kneels before him "My one" takes the blond's hand "and only" and pressed his forehead against the back of it "Master" Gilberts swears solemnly, lifting his head to look at Oz in the eyes and pressing his lips softly on the back of the blond's hand.</p><p>Oz blushes at the act and clears his throat "Stop it, Gil. I've been telling you all this time that I consider you my friend" he affirms, placing his hands on Gilbert's shoulders and guiding him to stand "as long as you’re by my side as my friend" Oz tightens his hold "I won't need anything else from you" and brings Gilbert towards him in a hug "Do you understand?" Oz asks firmly by his ear.</p><p>Gilbert smiles and nods, letting his head rest on Oz's shoulder for an instant. Oz holds the other tighter for a moment and then lets him go. They look at each other and wordlessly take a few steps back. Oz walks to his armchair, takes the book waiting for him on the side table and starts to read. Gilbert takes the violin's case and exits the room. Both of them wear a peaceful look and an understanding smile on their faces.</p><hr/><p>Gilbert Nightray, also known as Raven in Pandora Headquarters, shakes his head to disperse his mind of childhood memories; of how beautiful violin notes would take care of his irrational fear of rainy days, until that fateful day long ago. With a sigh, he looks behind him at the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed.</p><p>Oz Vessalius. After ten long years, lost in the mysterious dimension called the Abyss; the young heir is back after forming a contract with one of the beings that live in the Abyss known as Chains. Just remembering the events of the last couple of weeks, makes his head hurt.</p><p>Gilbert walks to the bed and observes the physically looking fifteen-year-old for a long moment before kneeling at the side of the bed. With both hands, he takes hold of one of Oz's and brings it against his forehead.   </p><p>"I don't deserve your forgiveness" Gilbert whispers brokenly "I'm not worthy of your compassion and your trust" he continues, shivering at the thought of almost killing the blond the day before, "I thought that I would be able to protect you without revealing myself, but things didn't go my way" he brings the hand towards his lips "But if after all said and done, you still want me by your side. Then..." Gilbert places a butterfly kiss on the back of the blond's hand "I won't let anything harm you, Master" he promises.</p><p>After getting those words out of his chest, Gilbert feels completely exhausted and closes his eyes for a moment. It's not surprising that sometime later he's asleep, his head resting against Oz's arm with a gentle smile on his face, missing how Oz opens his eyes and stares at him for a moment. Oz lifts his hand and pets Gilbert's head a couple of times, smiling when the man leans towards his hand seeking his touch.</p><p>'I'll protect you too, my dear Gil. Even from your self' Oz thinks fondly, bringing his hand down and closing his eyes once again. Wondering about the fragmented memories he saw before and their meaning. However, he'll worry about that later; he will rest and provide some good teasing on Gilbert later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End    </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>